


10 Days Out

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 10 days since Kylo Ren left the Starkiller Base for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Days Out

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I have no idea how the Force works.

It has been 10 days since Kylo Ren left the Base for a mission.  


General Hux, who usually sleeps deep and sound, although not for very long hours every night, finds himself sleepless.  


His head is filled with a few things that he's not very happy about lately.  


When Kylo Ren is walking side by side wiht Hux, his robe will get in Hux's way every once in a while. Especially if they are walking very fast or outside. In the last 10 days, nothing was in Hux's way.  


Captain Phasma maintains a programming and conditioning schedule for the Stormtroopers on the Base. Whenever she presents the updates of that schedule, Kylo Ren will comment on it for the a millionth time that it should be replaced by a clone army and Hux will insist for the a millionth time that his method stays. Two days ago, Captain Phasma presented the latest programming and conditioning schedule and it was approved unanimously, without any objections raised.  


In the main building overseeing the huge square where Hux addresses the whole Base from time to time, there is a viewing window. It is the best spot to view the sunset. Kylo Ren somehow likes to view the sunset there whenever he has time. Hux likes to prepare his speeches there to get into the proper mood and refine the writing. Kylo Ren likes to comment on the structure of the speech, the language and wording, and the overall theme of the addressing, if he happens to be there when Hux is preparing. Hux has been working on a speech for the past week, and he hasn't received any constructive feedback he can actually work on from anyone.  


Hux realises one thing while lying wide awake in bed: He misses Kylo Ren. He hates himself for it and he will never admit it if you ask him.  


\------------------------------------------------------------  


It has been 10 days since Kylo Ren left the Base for a mission.  


Today the mission is accomplished and Kylo Ren is heading back to the base.  


When he was taking off from the planet, it was around sunset time at his departing spot.  


Now he's doing his evening meditation but he can't clear his mind.  


He recalls a story General Hux once told him about watching the sunset with his mother when he was a boy on a beautiful planet. He remembers that at the time he wanted to tell Hux some nice memories with his family as well but he couldn't. That person's story is not for him to tell.  


The man he killed today said something about how an evil existence like the First Order would sooner or later be crushed to ashes. What he said is somehow still staying with Kylo Ren. It reminds him of this speech Hux once gave. When Hux was working on it, he told Kylo Ren about why he joined the First Order in his teen age, he seemed so certain about the cause of the First Order. Kylo Ren remembers that at the time he wanted to also share why he was doing what he was doing but he couldn't. He wasn't as certain, nowhere near Hux's certainty.  


Earlier today Kylo Ren reported to Supreme Leader Snoke about the mission. Snoke was pleased with how they are progressing in piecing together the leads. They are one step closer to the 'last Jedi'. Now thinking about the fight between the Light and the Dark, he recalls that Hux once asked him whether the Light and the Dark was decided through the training. Kylo Ren told him yes. He couldn't tell Hux that one could switch from one side to the other and stay torn between the two.  


Kylo Ren is constantly haunted by nightmares. Sometimes if he wakes up from the nightmare, he will reach out through the Force and try to sense Hux. What he always finds is the smooth breath and strong heartbeat of Hux's in his deep sleep. Kylo Ren finds that helpful to get himself back to sleep.  


Since he can't clear his mind now, he tries to do the same.  


However instead of the usual Hux, he sensed someone desperate to sleep but is not able to. The Hux he sensed tonight is someone who tries to even out his breath but ended up with long sighs, while flipping back and forth in bed, with a very messy mind.  


What's keeping you up tonight, Hux? Wonders Kylo Ren.


End file.
